1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycles, bicycles and other vehicles with handlebars. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and techniques for providing adjusting the position of the handlebars used on such vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in the motorcycle community that the typically fixed position of the handlebars has numerous limitations including: 1) a suboptimal positioning of the handlebars for a rider; 2) even if optimal at one time, the fixed handlebar position can be uncomfortable for a rider on another occasion due to injury, illness, weight gain or a variety of other changes in the riders condition or mood; and/or 3) the position of the handlebars, even if comfortable at the start of a ride, can become uncomfortable over time after long hours on the road.
Accordingly, a need has existed in the art for an apparatus and method for adjusting the position of handlebars for motorcycles and other similar vehicles. While adjustable handlebars are known in the art, these conventional systems typically require the user to adjust the handlebar positions mechanically and by hand. This is slow, cumbersome and typically provides a discrete set of position options as opposed to a continuous set of position options.
Hence, a need remains in the art for an easy to use motorized system and method for adjusting motorcycle handle bars over a continuous range of motion.